Final Confrontation
by jmkel101
Summary: A reimagining of the final battle between The Dragonborn and Lord Harkon. One-Shot


"Serana, my darling. I see you still favor keeping a pet."

Harkon's voice was still as cold as it had been when the Dragonborn, Jon, had first met him. Even when talking to his daugher, it sounded as if he was speaking to a child.

"You know why we're here," said Serana, another vampire, looking her father in the and her had grown close over the past two months, first as partners, then as friends. And, while both were taken by the other, neither said it out loud.

"Of course I do," Harkon chuckled. "You disappoint me Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this… pathetic being."

"Provided for me? Are you insane?"

Jon knew the answer, but he was not about to involve himself in this. This was what Serana had feared this entire journey. He wasn't going to let it end. Not yet.

"You've destroyed our family," Serana continued. "You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you."

Harkon turned from Serana as she drew her dagger. The Vampire Lord was now facing John.

"You will not touch him!"

"Ah, so I see this dragon has fangs," said Harkon, turning back to Serana. "Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become."

"No," Serana started, straightening her back. "Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

Harkon faced Jon yet again. "And you… It appears I have you to think for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she returned with hatred in her heart."

Now was the time for Jon to speak. To act.

"Hatred born of your neglect."

"A small price to pay," sneered Harkon. "For the betterment of our kind."

"Your kind is a blight on this world."

"Yes, yes, always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens after you've slain me? Is Valerica next?" Harkon's wrinkled, grey face stretched into a smile. "Is Serana?"

Jon's eyes sparked with a noticeable rage. He had to do his best to keep from drawing his sword.

"This is about more than killing vampires."

"Ah yes, the prophecy. You've come to stop me from taking Auriel's Bow and shrouding the world in darkness. What has Serana told you of it? That it drove me mad? Power-hungry?"

"She told me enough."

"Than you know that we are the same. Both destined, bound by fate. Both trying to stop it."

Jon's eyes widened.

"So you realize that there is no difference between us. We both fight to control our destinies. Is that wrong? Evil, as I'm sure my daughter would lead you to believe?"

"Enough!"

Jon breathed deeply, unsheathing his sword.

"Yes, quite. I'm growing weary of speaking to you and my traitorous daughter."

Jon tightened his grip on the sword's handle.

"I will give you a single chance to turn the bow over to me. There will not be a second."

Jon stopped. He threw his sword aside, drawing the fabled Auriel's Bow. He took a step toward Harkon.

"Yes, good. As meat should be."

Another step forward.

"Jon?"

He ignored Serana, shutting his eyes tightly.

Another.

"Jon, don't do this!"

Jon got down on one knee, raising the Bow far above his head.

"Mmm, good," growled Harkon, admiring the Bow's golden tint. "Now do you wish for any final words?"

"Serana, cover your eyes."

The vampires had barely enough time to respond before Jon brought the bow down upon his knee, splitting it. Sunfire poured from the cracks, bathing both Jon and Harkon. Serana had turned her back, but could still feel a sharp, burning sensation. She could only hear the roar of fire, and screams of her father. The light started to die, and the sunfire retracted. Now, standing over the broken Bow was a boiled Harkon. In his hand was Jon, lifted off the floor. Steam rose from Harkon's charred skin. In Jon's hand was a Sunhallowed arrow.

"You try to kill me? You take away my power? My freedom? You will never be free! And you will never die!"

Harkin's teeth went to Jon's neck, as he sunk the arrow into Harkon's chest. A blast of sunfire separated them, killing Harkon, and allowing Jon to sink into unconsciousness.

Serana rushed to Jon's side, feeling for a pulse.

"Don't die Jon! Not now!"

Jon let out a cough, opening his eyes. He met Serana's gaze.

"Is… Is he?"

"He's dead Jon. I'm free from him."

"You were free to begin with."

"Jon, I… I need to tell you something."

Their lips met. Serana held onto Jon's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Serana broke the kiss, staring at Jon. He broke into a smile.

"Next time, let's do that before we nearly die."


End file.
